


Sans' little "lap angel"

by ValkyrieOfSmut



Series: One shots [17]
Category: Underfell (alternate universe), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "Mafia Sans" (Undertale), (it's like netflix and chill but for horror fans), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Couch Sex, Dom Underfell Sans (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Horror movies and fuck, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Shameless Smut, Smut, Talk of possible pregnancy, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, minor clothing ripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieOfSmut/pseuds/ValkyrieOfSmut
Summary: It's Halloween! Sans' favorite human holiday. He wants to watch horror movies as drinking games, and his girlfriend wants to dress up, even though no one is going to see the costumes except them and a few trick or treaters. He agrees to it, even though he's not a fan of the idea; he'd do anything for her. But then she starts teasing him. And teasing him... and teasing him... until he takes control.
Relationships: Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: One shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396591
Comments: 52
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Have some Underfell Sans smut!  
> While reading through headcannons I found this one, and decided to write it!  
> Red (Underfell Sans)- He’s staying home, watching horror movies, drinking halloween themed drink that get him fucked, he makes watching horror movies into a drinking game with all the horror cliches that occur. If he has a s/o during this time, they should expect to be shitfaced that day while watching both good horror movies/super cheesy horror movies. No in between. (Undertaleheadcannonsfromagrimlin) 
> 
> Um, so... this is the first skelesmut I ever wrote... It seems so long ago now... I was only on about chapter 4 or so in "Captive Love" and knew that I was going to have smut in it, and needed to figure out how all of it was going to work. So... here it is!

Sans couldn't keep the grin off of his already permanently grinning face. 

Halloween was a holiday he could get into. The surface had many strange traditions, but Halloween was one of his favorite.

One arm held a wine box packed with bottles of themed alcohol, mostly pumpkin, apple, or spiced, and the other held a stack of movies. 

"hey, angel! whaddaya think? should we start wit th' good movies or th' bad ones?" He called out, setting the booze by the couch. "we don't wanna get shitfaced too fast…" 

He looked up as his girlfriend walked into the room from the kitchen, decked out in a tighter styled tank top and a pair of his shorts, which almost swamped her. 

"I don't wanna get drunk, Sans," she whined. "Horror movies, yes, those are a must, but I don't want to get drunk…" 

Sans pulled his mind out of the fantasy he'd just been entertaining of pushing her to the wall for a quick, rough round, or pulling her against his chest and shortcutting to the couch with her on top of him for a nice soft one. 

"what d'ya mean ya don't wanna get drunk?" He asked. 

"I wanna look pretty-" 

"angel, y're fuckin' gorgeous," he put in, setting the stack of movies on the entertainment center and moving closer to her. 

"I want to look desirable-" 

Sans took her hips in his hands and pulled her against him, dragging the tip of his tongue up her throat. "'ve never not wanted ya, angel," he growled. 

"I want to just get all pretty, dressed up in a costume and fuck!" She declared. 

Sans let out a low, rumbling groan. "fuck, y're 'mazin'... how'd i get so lucky, huh?" He wrapped his hands around the back of her thighs and lifted her, pressing into the warm center between them. "can't wait ta get ‘n my pants, huh?" He asked with a tug of the band around her waist and a nip to her neck. "definitely headin' to gettin' a good fuckin' ‘f ya keep wanderin' 'round like that." 

A sharp gasp left her, and he could feel as the heat pressed against him turned up a notch. 

Sans groaned again. "can help ya wit that right now..." 

"No." 

"n-no? th' fuck ya mean, no?!" He demanded, pulling back from her, shock written on his whole body. 

"I've got some buns in the oven," she told him. 

Sans had enough time to feel the cold chill of panic zing through his bones, followed by a rush of joy, but not enough time to formulate any kind of response before the kitchen timer went off, demanding attention. 

"I made orange sticky buns, and the pumpkin rolls are going in next," she told him, squirming out of his hold. "Let me go, Sans, I've got to take them out before they burn!" 

He stood there stiffly as she pranced off to the kitchen. 

Wow.

Had he just been… excited- at the chance that his angel was carrying his baby? 

That had to be wrong- right? 

He’d- well, he’d say he’d be a terrible father, but honestly, he’d mostly raised Papyrus, and he’d turned out pretty damn good… 

Maybe it was more… ruining his angel’s life? 

That had to be it. The thought of him being a dad just made him think about when it had been him and Paps, but… 

Her being pregnant with his kid… that made him think about clipping the wings of a bird, trapping it so it can never fly away. 

“hgnnnnn,” he grumbled, plopping back onto the couch and pulling the pumpkin spice vodka from the box and taking a swig to ease his rising dark mood. 

“Hey, Sansy, you wanna go put on your costume?” Her sweet voice called from the kitchen. 

“don’t got one,” he called back. 

“I put one together for you, tough guy. It’s on the bed.” 

Sans took another swig of vodka and put the cap back on, going to drop the box of booze in the kitchen before going to get dressed. When he turned to continue on his way, though, he felt a tug on his coat. He turned back to see a sweet smile that brightened his mood a little. 

“wassup, sweetheart?” He asked. 

“I wanna wear your coat,” she told him. 

A rumble sounded from him as his eye sockets narrowed. “y’re really lookin’ ta get _boned_ **_hard_** t'night, huh?” He asked, his tone suggesting sinful things. 

She wrapped herself in his coat with a big grin. “You’re such a tease, Sans.” 

Sans growled. “y’re th’ damn tease, sweetheart.” She just kept smiling, so he left her in the kitchen while he went to get changed. 

He saw the pile of nicely laid out clothes and gritted his teeth. “ya gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ me- a fuckin’ fancy ass suit?!” He grumbled to himself through his teeth. “dollface, y’re so lucky i love ya…” 

Well, Halloween _had_ been his favorite holiday- but now he was rethinking it. It seemed like too much work to get dressed up, just to go get drunk and watch scary movies on the couch- and it wasn’t even like anyone else was going to see them. Maybe just some kids knocking at the door for candy. 

Three piece suit and fedora on, he headed back out to start making his special Halloween drinks he’d pulled the recipes for. 

When he got to the kitchen, his girl was missing, but there were pumpkin rolls and orange sticky buns as well as a couple bags of chips and a few other small finger foods sitting on the counters. 

He could hear a bunch of clatter in the bathroom, so he figured she was doing something in there. Probably putting makeup on her face, spending time they could have been together on “fixing” her already gorgeous face. 

He carried the pitcher of ‘zombie juice’ to the front room and set it down with two cups. 

He had stuck the first movie in and was glowering at the previews playing on the screen over the rim of his glass when a shadow caught his eye and he looked up. 

He felt his jaw drop, his sockets widening as a vision of beauty entered the room… 

“a-angel…” He murmured. 

She blushed and looked down, tugging on her skirt a little, the wings shifting as she fidgeted. “Yeah, you always call me that, so I thought why not dress like it…” 

Sans almost dropped his drink on the floor while putting it on the table, and stood, his grin widening as he took her in. Barefoot, skirt seeming to float around her when she moved, top dipping to show a tasty bit of cleavage, the wings were smallish and feathered, the headband she’d put on holding a golden halo above her head. She was sparkling everywhere, and looked like she was glowing. 

“y-ya know-” Sans had to swallow roughly before trying to speak again. “there's gonna be glitter everywhere f-fer months…” 

She smiled and walked towards him, shrugging. “It’ll be all over you, too,” she teased. 

Sans chuckled, his hands covering hers as she laid them on his chest and leaned in to kiss him. “ya look fuckin’ _amazin'_ , angel,” he told her. 

“I’m not wearing panties,” she whispered against his teeth with a grin. 

Sans groaned loudly. “sure y’re not a demon? 'cause i can tell ya, y’re tormentin' me _real_ good…” 

She chuckled, kissing him again, her tongue meeting his as he pulled her tight against him. Her breathing was getting heavy and her body pressing against him by the time they parted. 

“jus’- jus’ so i know, sweetheart… what ‘m i suppose ta be?” He asked, pulling her to straddle his lap as he sat down on the couch. 

“You’re a mob boss,” she told him simply. 

“mob boss,” he asked.

She nodded.

“an’ y’re my lil shoulder angel?” He teased. 

“I thought I was a lap angel,” she teased back, rocking against where she could feel him growing heavy against his seam. 

Sans let out a low groan. “that ya are, sweetheart- that ya are… mmmmm… c’mere, angel,” he rumbled, laying back into the couch and guiding her to be in the perfect spot over him. “why don’cha take th’ zippa down, eh, dollface?” He suggested in his best mobster voice. 

She giggled softly and rubbed her hand over where he was bulging, making him growl. “Oh, Mr. Sans…” she teased in a scandalized voice. “Big boss...”

He actually looked a little weirded out at that one. Probably because he called his brother boss…

“Booone Daddyyy,” she teased, but took the grunt he gave as appreciation, especially when she felt his cock jump under her hand. 

Sans licked his teeth, his hands pulling her tighter against him, about to unzip his own damn pants and make her ride him, when the doorbell rang and startled them both. 

“TRICK OR TREAT!!” 

Sans snarled at the interruption. “god damn kids-!” He hissed. 

She got up as he reluctantly let her go, taking the bowl of candy to the door and giving it out, exclaiming over every costume. 

After closing the door she went and got the food, bringing it to the coffee table in the front room, setting the snacks up and sitting next to Sans. 

“Start the movie?” She asked, taking an orange bun. 

He lifted a brow ridge to her, but started it, relaxing back and drinking his drink. He was going to forgo the drinking game, for now. He was going to fuck his angel within an inch of losing her mind, and he wanted to remember every moment of it. There was time to finish getting shitfaced after that. If the sun hadn’t risen. He let out a guff of laughter at that thought, “heh…” 

There were five more groups of kids during that movie, and each time his girl got up to answer the door, she flipped up her skirt teasingly to him as she passed. 

Her teasing wasn’t helping him hold off. He was starting to day dream about grabbing her and pulling her onto his cock every time she passed.

Let the whole neighborhood pound on the door and demand candy- let them egg or tp the place. He couldn’t care at that moment, and knew he wouldn’t care while he was pelvis deep in his girl, either. 

She sat down again and took another orange bun, pulling it apart and ripping off only a bite at a time. 

Sans poured a drink for her when he refilled his, but she turned it away with a distasteful look. 

“Too sweet,” she told him. 

“too sweet?” He repeated. 

She nodded. 

“says th’ woman eatin’ a roll made wit sugar, sugar, an’ orange flavored sugar, so sticky an’ sweet ’s oozin’ out all over 'er…” Drool tried to pool in his mouth at the thought of sticky things oozing all over her.

She smiled at him around where she was removing some of the sticky sweetness from her fingers with her mouth. 

Sans glanced at the plates of snacks again before asking, “why’d ya make _orange_ buns, anyway? isn’t halloween ‘bout pumpkins ‘n shit?” 

She looked a little troubled for the answer for a moment. “Because I like them…?” 

They turned back to the next movie, forgetting about the choice of snacks for the time being.

Watching her clean her fingers after every bite was torture, Sans could see that, now. He was at full attention below his waistband, wanting what she kept teasing him with. 

The doorbell rang and she got up to answer it as the kids on the other side yelled their line. 

Sans watched her walk around the couch, then buried his face in the cushion she’d been sitting on. He groaned out a long, “fuuuuuuucccck,” into it to muffle the sound. He could smell her arousal on the cushion. At least what she was dong was getting to her, too, so he wasn't the only being teased.

After waving the kids off and closing the door, setting the bowl of candy on the table, she rounded the couch to see Sans laying on his back, his sinful grin facing up from her seat on the couch. 

“Whatcha doin’ there, Bone Daddyyy,” she asked teasingly. 

“waitin’ fer ya ta get back, so ya can _come_ over here,” he nearly growled to her, making a shiver shoot down her spine and another bit of wetness trickle between her thighs. “now, c’mere, angel, take yer seat.” 

She bit her lip as she stepped closer to him, climbing over him to straddle his shoulders before Sans pushed her dress out of the way and gripped her thighs in his hands, pulling her over his face and stretching his tongue out to reach her. 

His tongue flicked over her, teasing her outer lips for a moment before pressing between them and rubbing up and down, dragging over her clit and opening, sliding back and forth from one to the next. 

She moaned, her hips shifting with his tongue, but he tightened his hands around her thighs, keeping her against his face. 

Sans let his tongue stretch out a bit, holding her tight enough that his fangs pressed against her sensitive skin as his tongue slipped to her opening and started pressing in. 

"Ahn- S-Sans!" She moaned, her hips shaking a little. 

His tongue shifted inside her, twisting and undulating, pressing against all of her pleasure zones, and if she could move her hips, she would be riding it toward the orgasm that loomed on the horizon. 

Sans pulled his tongue from her and drew circles around her clit. "move the skirt, sweetheart, i wanna see the look i put on your face," he growled, and felt her clench against his chin. 

The curtain of her skirt was lifted and he growled in satisfaction at how hot and needy she was above him before letting his tongue slide back into her. 

Her hand grabbed at the back of the couch, trying to keep from falling over as she moaned his name. Her other hand went behind her and reached for the bulge between his femurs, rubbing and gently squeezing as she clung to the couch for stability. "Sans," she gasped, "S-Sans- please…" 

His grin widened as the groans left him from her touch, and one hand slipped to the apex of her thighs, his fingers dipped in to rub over her clit, driving her quickly to the edge. 

"S-Sans-! F-fuck- fuck, fuck- ahn! Yes-!" She gulped, desperation building in her voice with whispy gasps until she came with a final, "fuck!" 

Sans pulled his tongue from her and let it drift over her, soothing her hot core and making her hips jerk every time it went over her clit. 

A loud knocking sounded at the door and a group of kids voices yelled, "TRICK OR TREAT!" 

Sans chuckled as she tried to catch her breath above him, trying to gather her brain together. 

"gonna get that, sweetheart?" He asked as he nipped her thigh. 

Seeming to realize what was going on, she stumbled as she climbed from the couch, wobbling on shaky legs as she got to the table with the candy on it and opened the door. 

Sans watched with a self satisfied grin twisting his features, licking his teeth and adjusting his fedora. 

When she got back to the couch, a little more in control of her rubbery legs, he grinned, licking his teeth again and catching her waist with his hands and pulling her into his lap. "mmm, definitely likin' the snacks, angel," he told her before kissing her. 

His hands roved over her, one inevitably going to her breasts and massaging them, finding her nipples and pinching them through the fabric of her dress. 

She was moaning into his mouth as he kissed her, tongues tangling as he deftly worked to undo the closure of her dress and tugged the top out of the way, glad that her wings were on in such a way that still made it accessible, moving on to the band of her bra, finagling it off and tossing the thing away. 

She gasped and arched to his hands as they touched her bare breasts, moaning as his tongue moved down and dragged over a nipple. 

The doorbell rang and a chorus of "TRICK OR TREAT!" filtered through the door. 

Sans grinned as his sweet, disheveled angel looked up at him, surprised. 

"don't worry, sweetheart, i got it." He set her on the couch and stood, taking the bowl of candy and opening the door. 

He put on his best gangster accent and greeted the group of kids, tossing some candy in each of their pillowcases or buckets, then looked around when they'd left and set the bowl next to the door, closing and locking it. 

He got back to the couch and leaned down, gathering his now partially dressed angel in his arms, making her squeak in surprise as he turned and laid along the couch, settling her on his lap. 

"well, i don't seem ta be doin' much better in th' realm of 'good', so i think i got a _bone_ ta pick wit ya, 'fact, i _know_ i got a _bone_ ta pick wit ya. think ya can probably tell, too," he chuckled as he undid his pants to free himself. "so, c'mere, lap angel." He guided her closer so that her wetness was poised against him, one hand still gripping her hip. 

"W-what about the kids-?" She gasped. 

"candy's at th' door- 'less ya mean th' ones 'm 'bout ta put in ya... heh," he chuckled huskily. 

She bit her lip as she looked down at him, her expression growing more heated. She tried to lean her hips forward to take him into her, but he pulled it away too quickly, chuckling at the whine she gave. 

He guided himself to drag the tip of his cock around her entrance, teasingly. She tried again to take him in, but he again pulled it away and chuckled.

"heh heh heh… hey, uh, knock knock, angel," he said, tapping the head of his cock against her wet opening with the knocks. 

"Sans…! This isn't the time for a-" 

"'s th' perfect time fer it- now knock knock," he told her, roughly tapping against her wetness again. 

She resigned herself. "Who's there?" 

"my cock," Sans growled, jerking her hips forward and shoving his thick member into her. "f-fuck-" he groaned. "stars yer- so tight... told ya it was th' perfect time…" 

She was a big enough person to admit when she was wrong. She nodded and moaned in agreement, her hips shifting against him. 

"mmm, shit- tha'sit, angel-" Sans encouraged, his hands gripping tighter to her hips. "ungh- fuck, yeah, tha's right, angel; ride my cock." 

Her wings gave little half flaps as she rocked her hips, rising and falling on him, a tingle from the magic filling his cock, and her, running up her spine. "S-Sans-!" She gasped as he tugged at her dress, tearing it a little in his need to see her chest bared. 

He gave a hum and a chuckle before taking her nipples between his fingers and rolling them. "lookit that; bet i could tune ya ta get radio stations," he told her, giving a tug that made her lean forward. 

"Fuck- Sans- shut up-" 

Sans caught her jaw with one hand, making her look him in the eye lights as his other hand continued to tug and play with her nipple. "ya don't make th' rules, doll, ya do what th' mob boss tells ya. now, ride my dick harder, angel," he growled. A gruff groan huffed from him in response to the way she squeezed around him at the growl. 

Her hands came up and held onto his forearms, feeling his thick radiuses through the suit shirt and coat. With one hand holding the arm of the one keeping her staring into his eyes, and the other holding the arm of the one tugging her nipple, she used the leverage to move her body, her hips slapping the magic wrapped around his pelvis, watching the translucent red saliva pooling between his teeth and starting to run down his jaw. 

Sans licked his teeth, trying to get the drool off, but only succeeding in leaving more there, loving the squeeze his angel's sweet little pussy gave his cock at the sight. 

Fuck- they were made for each other, for sure. 

Obscene noises of her filling herself with him echoed around them, and he felt her shift her hips and speed up, her eyelashes dropping as she neared orgasm. 

Sans' grin widened, knowing just how to set her off. 

He let out a low growl and ordered, "that's it, angel. fuckin' come on my cock." 

A sharp noise between a gasp and a whimper left her, and he felt her tighten over him in waves as she came. 

A needy groan left him as he guided her face down to his, meeting her lips and slipping his tongue into her mouth to dance with hers. 

Her wings awkwardly folded under her as he turned them over while they kissed, wanting control of the action this time. 

When he pulled back from the kiss, she seemed surprised to realize that she was now pressed into the couch. "hehheh. now, lil lap angel, let yer bone daddy give ya a bone." He loved that she chuckled at that. He turned his sharp teeth to her jaw, nipping his way down her throat and growling, "'m gonna fuck ya so hard- gonna fuck ya _through_ th' fuckin' couch." He couldn't hold back the groan; she definitely clenched at that. 

He started making quick, hard thrusts into her and enjoying the way her cries spilled from her mouth, filling his skull with their sexiness. 

His pace picked up until he was pounding into her, his pants falling around his femurs as they hit her ass, and her wetness started dripping down and coating them both. 

"heh, fuck, angel… you wanted this real fuckin' bad, huh? y're so. fuckin'. _weeeeet_ …" He groaned. "hnn... shit... can't believe ya can fit me in ya- 'n that tight lil space ya got- jus' fer me-!" Her gasps and whines were echoing around more than just his skull, now. "fuck- is- 's it my pussy?" He growled. 

Her voice wouldn't cooperate, and the best she could get out was a whined, "uh-huh!" 

"yeah?" 

She nodded desperately in response.

"this's my hot, wet, tight -ungh- sweet lil pussy?" He couldn't keep the husky need out of his voice, but with each tiny throb she gave at his words, he knew she loved it. 

"Ye-aaah!" 

"then say it, angel. tell me 's mine," he demanded. 

"'S yours!" She cried. "F-fuck! Nnnnngh! Y-your p-pussy-!" 

Sans put one hand on the couch above her shoulder, the other sliding along the back of her thigh, giving her ass a squeeze, holding her tight so he could still manage to slam into her as his chest hovered close over hers. "ungh- whose pussy, angel?" He demanded. 

"S-Sans' pussy-!" She gasped, teetering at the edge. 

"fuckin' right," he grunted. "who d'ya belong ta, angel?" He asked, so close he was trying to hold back his orgasm. 

"Yo-ooooOOOOO- AHHHHH!" She cried, the end turning up to be a scream. 

The pulsing started deep within her, strongest at the core, and a bit weaker toward the edges, but still strong enough that Sans could feel her muscles trying to pull him in, and a gruff, needy groan left him as he came. 

His femurs bumped against her ass as his pelvis rocked, and his hand squeezed her ass again, pressing her tight against him as he dropped his head near her shoulder, giving tiny, loving nips and grazes of the very tip of his tongue across her collarbone and throat. 

"maybe we _should_ have a kid," his low voice rumbled by her ear, "or, 'least, keep practicing how ya make 'em." He let out a chuckle as he nuzzled her jaw. 

"I'm all for practicing. Practice makes perfect, after all," she murmured to him, her hands running over his suit covered shoulders and back. 

Sans turned them over so that she was on top of him again, running his fingers through her hair and along her back after pulling off her bedraggled wings, his other hand holding one of hers to his chest. 

"c'mere, lap angel, come lay on my chest while ya think about th' mess y're makin' all over my pants," he told her as she got comfortable. 

"You're making a mess," she shot back without any force. 

"i made _you_ a mess," he teased. "an' now y're just tryna get me back. eye fer an eye makes th' world blind, doll." 

She just laughed, and his soul swelled in his ribcage. "Jeez… corny…" She trailed off, then softly spoke, "I love you, Sans…" 

"i love ya back, angel," he told her, his grin falling wider, as though gravity was affecting it. He let his sockets drift closed and listened to the long forgotten movie playing in the background. "let's get back ta our movies now, huh?" He commented, not moving to look at the screen. 

"Yeah," she hummed in agreement. 

They didn't, though. Instead, they laid on the couch, cuddling in their disheveled clothes until they fell asleep together, the movie once again forgotten. 


	2. The Angel heralds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has some news for her family! And Sans! And- she doesn't think she's going to stand for her parents not being accepting of the rest of her family. (LGBTQ+ Love and support!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time of year is hard for people, and harder for some than others. Members of the LGBTQ+ community can have it extra hard, as even their identity can be taken from them and disregarded. Wanted to send some love! 
> 
> This might seem like I've shoved a lot of LGBTQ+ community members in there, but I want to give support to the whole spectrum of the community- and it's hard with so many different facets! And even then, I still had to pick and chose! I'm only sad that I can't include more people- but, believe that I send love and support to you on the tough days of holidays! I also made it as general as possible so that I could include as many people and as many diverse holidays as possible! 
> 
> We do not stand for bi (or any other) erasure, transphobia, misgendering, racism, xenophobia, or any other garbage in my house! 
> 
> Happy holidays, stay safe, there are people who love you!

(Y/n) laid on the bed, feeling her stomach churning. 

“hey, angel! where are ya?” 

“In here,” she called and Sans soon appeared next to her on the bed, laid back with his arms behind his skull. 

“what’s got ya lookin’ like y’re ‘bout ta lose yer lunch?” He asked, bumping her leg with his. 

“It’s the holidays…” 

“yeah…” 

“Gatherings…” 

“yeeeeah…” 

“Family…” 

“oh…” Sans looked over at her, trying to read what exactly about that was bothering her. “you, uh, ya worried ‘bout somethin’ specific…?” 

“Well.” She paused, reaching over to trail one hand along the ribs she could easily reach. “You know… the holidays are when it’s customary to bring new members of the family to visit…” 

“ya- ya nervous ‘bout yer family meetin’ me…?” He asked softly, a stab of pain shooting through his soul at the thought that she might be ashamed of him. 

“No- no! Just… Most of my family is great- most of the time, but… but some of them aren’t, and sometimes they’re not…” She looked over at him. “I want them to meet you, Sans,” she assured. “I just don’t want to bring you around a bunch of people who are going to be assholes.” 

“heh, like i ain’t been ‘round a bunch a assholes before- ya remember what i told ya the underground was like, right?” 

(Y/n) let out a laugh, sounding a bit brighter, and it made Sans feel better. 

“if it makes ya so unhappy jus' thinkin’ a goin’, why do it?” 

“They- they’re family… and… like I said, most of them are great most of the time, but, sometimes they just… don’t understand when things are different.” 

Sans reached over and put his hand on hers, holding it against his ribs. “like what, angel?” 

She was silent for a moment, then sighed. “My cousin came out as nonbinary this coming out day, and most of the parents think it’s a ‘phase’, so I told them I’d be there for support. Also, my brother Dan,” she looked at him to see him nod to show he knew who she was talking about, if only vaguely from stories, “he’s bi, but he’s in a serious relationship with a girl, and my dad _actually_ posted online that he’d ‘gone straight’ like that was even fucking possible.” 

Sans snorted. “well, sweetheart, if ya gotta go support ‘em, an it sounds like ya wanna, then, i could go wit ya an’ give ya some support…” 

“Really?” She asked, watching him as he rolled over to lean over her. 

“yeah, ‘course, angel, 's what datemates're for,” he told her, leaning down to kiss her, his tongue sliding out to meet hers, moving around her mouth like he was trying to learn it by memory. He pulled back and murmured against her lips, “now, lemme make ya feel better…” 

He helped her pull off her pants and underwear, tossing it away from them before kneeling between her thighs and unbuckling his belt to push his pants and shorts out of the way. 

“Hnn,” she hummed as she bit her lip, “fuck- I love it when you wear a belt…” 

Sans chuckled, tossing off his shirt and picking up her thighs as he leaned over her to kiss her. “i know,” he teased. He pushed into her with a soft, “fuuuck,” and pressed his teeth to her lips as he began thrusting into her while keeping their kiss going. 

(Y/n)’s hands moved over him, running over his bones, anywhere she could reach, dragging her nails over him, grabbing and tugging gently as she got closer, egged on by the growls and grunts he let out into her mouth when she did it. 

“ _haaahhhh-_ sweetheart- _ungh-_ ya feel so fuckin’ good,” he groaned to her, his pelvis rocking as he slid in and out of her warm channel. “shit- _haahh-_ a bit diff’rent- but still fuckin’ amazin’-” 

“Ha- haha, Sans- _aah!_ You- you freaking dork! Don’t say- _uunf-_ things like that to- ahn- a girl you’re having sex with- _nnnn!_ Especially while having the sex!” 

“heh. right ya are, angel. _hhhhh_... i’ll jus’ shut th’ fuck up an’ fuck ya, then,” he panted, pushing into her harder. 

He only made it a few more thrusts before he buried his skull in the crook of her neck, panting, “fuck- _hnnn_ ! fuck, angel- i swear ta th’ stars y’re tighter… _nnn-_ fu-uck!” 

(Y/n) felt herself clench around him as he hit a particular spot, her head tossing back and a heated noise leaving her throat. 

“fuck- clench on me like that again, sweetheart, an’ imma fuckin’ wreck ya,” he warned. 

Of course, he was already positioned to hit that spot, and she did clench again. 

“fuck! fuck-! yer tight-! lil-! pussy-!” His jaws were clenched, not even opening as he pushed the words out, his sockets screwed tightly shut as he rushed his movements and started pounding into her. 

“Ahhh-! Sa-aans!” She cried out, clenching hard as she came around him. 

“yeah-” he growled, “fuckin’ scream my name, angel.” 

A harsh shiver went through her body, and she felt an extra burst of fluttering pressing around him. 

Sans let out a growl that he choked on, the rest of it coming out in a rough cry as he came, filling her with warm stickiness. 

Sans pressed his teeth to (Y/n)’s lips again, giving a long, slow kiss before pulling back. “ya feel better, now, angel?” 

(Y/n) chuckled and smiled as she nodded. “Always.” 

He grinned back, resting his skull against hers. 

. 

(Y/n) laid in bed, still awake as Sans held her against his chest from behind, small snores leaving him. 

What was she going to do…? 

She needed to tell him… 

But there was so much going on- she didn’t want to add to the hectic stress of the holidays… 

And that was a cop out, she knew… but with the big holiday dinner at her parents house the next night, it still felt like a legitimate argument that it would be too much in one day if she told him now or tomorrow… 

Maybe she’d wait until she came down from the stress of tomorrow… then, as least she’d be able to deal and figure this out with him… 

She managed to get a few hours of sleep, and Sans managed to get her to take a nap with him being the cuddly skeleton he was. 

When the time came, (Y/n) got her under things on, a nice, actually matching, set, and did her hair, making it look nice and tame in her favorite style that could pass as fancy, then set about her makeup, doing a slightly more holiday themed version of her formal event face, having to fight off Sans every few minutes as he kept coming up and nuzzling against her, his hands wandering and pulling her against him as he murmured dirty things in her ear. 

“Sans!” She cried with a laugh as he let his hands run over her belly and hips. 

“sorry, angel- ya jus’ look extra super sexy t’day,” he murmured in her ear. 

“Sans, I have to get dressed- we’re going to be late!” 

“c’mon, sweetheart, jus’ a quickie- i’ll shortcut us,” he told her. 

“You’ve never been there before,” she laughed, pushing at him again. 

He let out a tortured sigh and let her go. “a’right, guess ya got me there. but ya better believe i’m gonna fuck yer brains out t’night.” 

She giggled as she pulled her dress on. “I’m looking forward to it.” 

“good,” he growled, giving a slap to her ass before going to finish getting ready himself. 

. 

(Y/n) hesitated in front of the door, taking a deep breath and letting it out. 

“i’m here fer ya, angel,” Sans reminded her in a low voice. “ya need ta get out, jus’ lemme know an’ i’ll get us th’ fuck out,” he thumbed over his shoulder. 

She gave him a grateful smile before standing straight and putting her shoulders back, slapping a huge smile on her face and opening the door with a cheerful holiday greeting. 

“(Y/n)! Baby! You made it!” An older woman who looked very similar to (Y/n) cried, rushing to them from the next room and wrapping her arms around her in an over the top hug. 

“Mom! Hi!” (Y/n) answered, pulling back after a moment. She half turned and gestured to Sans, saying, “this is Sans.” 

“Oh…” 

“My boyfriend.” 

“Oh!” Her mom smiled and reached out her hand to shake his. “Hello, Sans. Welcome to our home!” She took her hand back to gesture around the house. 

“very nice place ya got here,” he told her, sending a smirk to (Y/n) as he turned on the charm. “i can tell ya put a lotta thought an’ effort inta it, jus’ like ya did raisin’ a wonderful lady like (y/n).” 

(Y/n)’s mom giggled and accused him of flirting before guiding them through to the dining room. 

“(Y/n), hi!” Another family member greeted, coming closer to hug her, this hug looking much warmer and friendly. 

“Hi!” (Y/n) turned to Sans, gesturing to him. “This is my boyfriend, Sans. Sans, this is my cousin, Emily. They,” she gave a brief glance to make sure he caught the subtle telling that this was their preferred pronoun, “are a student at the college in the next town.” 

“nice ta meet ya,” Sans greeted, holding out his hand to shake theirs. 

“You as well,” Emily returned. 

“now, lemme ask ya somethin’,” he started, and Emily looked a bit nervous as they agreed. “when ya go ta college here, ya gotta stay wit the flow a th' class, or they let ya go at yer own speed?” 

They let out a relieved breath and started to answer. 

The rest of the introductions went off easily, though (Y/n)’s dad seemed a bit taken aback by Sans’s appearance. He at least seemed to deal with it appropriately, though, not commenting. 

They all sat down to start dinner, (Y/n) sitting across from Emily, who had two empty seats next to them. 

She looked around, counting; dad at the head of the table, mom on the same side as her, Dan, who was across from her and his girlfriend Linda, who was next to him, Emily, two empty spaces, Emily’s dad, her uncle Henry, at the end, Sans next, then her, and then her aunt Rachel and uncle Mark, her cousin Greg’s parents. Greg was the only one missing, having sent a message that he was running late, but there was an extra plate. 

“Are we expecting someone else, other than Greg?” She asked. 

“Greg is bringing a girlfriend,” Rachel explained, her giddiness obvious in her voice. “He said her name is Laura. Sans isn’t the only one meeting the family for the first time tonight!” 

(Y/n) smiled at the huge grin on her face. 

They started plating themselves, talk about the year flowing between them as they updated each other. 

“So, Emily told me that she,” Mark started, but stopped when (Y/n) corrected with a soft prompt of, “they.” 

“Excuse me?” Mark asked, turning to her. 

“They, Emily’s nonbinary, remember?” Henry told him from the end of the table. 

“Oh, right. Sorry, it’s still so new to me. Emily told me _they_ ,” (Y/n) and Emily both winced at the verbal eyeroll in that word, “were thinking about joining the swimming team.” 

“Yeah,” Emily put in. “They’re going to hold another round of tryouts in the spring since most of the current team is going to graduate this summer.” 

“Nice,” (Y/n) encouraged, “you always did love swimming.” 

The door opened and they heard Greg enter, talking to, presumably, his girlfriend, his tone sounding encouraging, and at the thought of another new, nervous person, (Y/n) grinned, glad that Sans wouldn't be the only one, her hand going to Sans’ and getting a squeeze back when she squeezed. 

Greg walked into the room, his girlfriend hiding shyly behind him. 

“Hi, everyone! Sorry we’re fashionably late; we had to deal with some of the neighbors trying to keep us home for holiday cheer,” he chuckled, then ushered his girlfriend out from behind his back. “And, everyone, this is my girlfriend.” 

(Y/n)’s attention had been pulled away by thinly veiled noises of shock from everyone to her left, and she’d thought that something had fallen, looking over in alarm, but found that they were all looking at the end of the table where Henry was greeting Greg’s girlfriend. 

She took in the nervous woman as Greg greeted Emily and sat next to them. 

She had a pair of cute pumps on, a calf length bright and festively colored skirt paired with a darker, still festive colored shirt, her shoulder length hair obviously straightened, and understated makeup on her face, a bit of a five o’clock shadow showing through. 

Sans saw (Y/n)’s brows furrow a bit as she tried to recall something, not noticing the other woman getting more and more nervous, or Greg squeezing her hand. 

Suddenly (Y/n)’s expression cleared and she asked, “Laura, right?” 

The woman nodded hesitantly. 

(Y/n) gave a friendly smile and laugh. “Sorry, I’m terrible with names. I was worried I was going to call you by something close, but not quite it, like Lauren or something.” 

Laura gave a relieved smile. “Oh, it’s ok.” 

“Your shirt is the most beautiful color, Laura,” (Y/n) told her, and Sans grinned as he watched his angel put the new lady at ease like she wasn’t even trying. 

It was a talent of hers that had really drawn him to her, and he couldn’t help the dopey grin growing on his skull. 

Conversation was quite tense on one side of the table, (Y/n) and Greg’s parents seeming to be focusing solely on their plates, while the others were happily chatting. 

There was a clatter of cutlery falling to a plate next to her, and (Y/n)’s head snapped in that direction, expecting someone to be choking and in need of the heimlich or something. 

“Are you ok, uncle Mark?” She asked. 

“Dad?” Greg asked from across the table. 

“I- I’m fine,” he answered, his eyes on his plate as he picked his knife and fork back up. He almost instantly tossed them back down, though, looking up and around the table. “No, actually, I’m not fine. How long are we going to sit here and pretend that this isn’t going on?!” 

“Pretend what isn’t going on?” Greg asked with a challenge in his voice. 

“Him!” Mark jabbed his finger at Laura. 

“Her,” came a chorus of voices. 

“ _”She’s”_ got a _beard_!” he exclaimed with finger quotes. 

Sans pulled (Y/n)’s chair closer to him, not liking the volume of the other man’s voice. 

Greg glared at his father, his jaw clenched, his loyalty to his girlfriend warring with the need to respect his parents he’d been brought up with. “So what?”

“Jesus fucking christ, Greg! I didn’t raise you to be some gay-” 

“He’s not gay,” (Y/n) spoke up, and Sans’ hands tightened, balling into fists, readying himself for an encounter. 

“Do you see what happens when you don’t stop this?” Mark demanded of Henry, ignoring (Y/n). “Your daughter’s bullshit has infected my son!” 

“Don’t misgender my child,” Henry snapped at him. “Emily goes by they/ them pronouns!” 

“ _She_ is in a stupid fucking phase!” Mark insisted. “At least Ben’s son finally went straight!” 

“I’m bisexual, uncle Mark,” Dan told him. 

“You’re seriously involved with a _woman_ ,” Mark argued. 

“That doesn’t make him suddenly not like dick,” (Y/n) snapped at him. 

Dan shot her a look that said, “thanks for the support, but really?” 

“At least my son’s girlfriend is a _woman_ ,” (Y/n)’s father sneered. 

“At least my son’s “girlfriend” is a human, and not some monster trash!” Rachel cut in. 

“Sans isn’t trash!” (Y/n) growled angrily. 

“sweetheart, ya don’t gotta say anythin’-” 

“No, Sans, they need to show you respect,” she told him, very obviously upset. "They need to show _everyone_ here respect." She looked over at her dad as he scoffed. “What?” She asked stiffly. 

“He’s a monster. It’s not like it’ll hurt his feelings; he’s not a human.” 

(Y/n) clenched her jaw and breathed in through her nose for a moment. “What if Sans and I get married one day?” 

Sans sat up straight, looking at her in shock; they’d never talked about anything that serious before… and now that she’d said it, the thought was in his skull… 

Her dad scoffed again. “Why would you do that?” 

(Y/n)’s breath was a little heavier, and it was hard to tell if she was panting in rage, or if she was about to cry. The edge in her tone gave a hint, though. 

“I love him.” 

Sans’s soul throbbed in his chest at her declaration, in front of them all, for everyone to hear. 

“And wouldn’t it be a shame if your awful attitude pushed a wedge between us if he and I did get married? What if we had kids?” 

“Please, (Y/n), baby, you’re not stupid enough to get pregnant by him,” her mother told her. 

"What…?" (Y/n) gasped, looking at her with a devastated expression, wishing that she could be surprised. 

“You’ll get over this _thing_ you’re going through soon and get a real, human, boyfriend,” was the reply, said as though she were being told that her hair would grow back after a haircut she didn't like. 

(Y/n)’s body radiated tenseness, and Sans tried to soothe her, unsure of how to step in without making a mess of things with her family. 

“angel, ‘s fine-” 

“What if I was?!” (Y/n) snapped loudly, shoving herself back from the table and knocking her chair over backwards as she shot to her feet. “What if I was that “stupid”? I’d never let this toxicity around my children! I’d cut ties with you and you’d never see your grandchildren!”

With that, rage twisting her features, she turned on her heel, leaving everyone silent in shock as she stormed from the room. 

(Y/n) stormed into the living room, stopping near the stairs leading up to the rest of the house and covering her face with her hands as the fury in her chest turned to broken heart feelings. 

Sans walked into the room, coming up to her and putting his hands on her shoulders, trying to think of something to say that would cheer her up a little. “c’mon, sweetheart, let’s go have sex on th’ bathroom counter ta get back at ‘em,” he suggested with a grin. 

She didn’t respond, leaning forward until her head was against his shoulder. 

Sans felt a little more nervous, knowing he wasn’t the best to help others deal with sadness. “ya ok, angel?” He asked softly as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“No,” she sniffed. 

“fuck,” he breathed. She was crying, and it was tearing at his soul. He held her tighter, his voice getting softer as he spoke, trying again. “ya sure? maybe in their bed, then? think ‘bout it; they’d be sleepin’ in monster cum wit’out even knowin’...” 

“I just-” She stopped, sniffling again.

“yeah, angel?” He asked softly. 

“S-Sans… I wanted to tell you, after this mess, so that there wasn’t anything impending, looming over us, ready to bury us in stress…” 

Sans listened carefully, partially because she was muffled by his clothes and chest, but also to try to work out what she was saying, since she wasn’t making much sense. 

“Sans- I… I’m…” She pulled back to look into his eyelights, tears still streaming down her face, and he wanted to go slam his boney knuckles into some faces. “I’m… I’m sorry…” 

“ya ain’t got anythin’ ta be sorry ‘bout, sweetheart,” he murmured to her, trailing his thumb over her cheek to wipe off the wetness. 

“Sans- I-” another wave of anguish crossed her face. 

“y’re gonna have ta actually finish a sentence one a these days so i know what y’re talkin’ ‘bout, angel,” he softly told her, trying to get her to smile. 

(Y/n)’s hands clenched around his shirt. “Sans, I’m- I haven’t had my period since just before Halloween,” she told him. 

“...k…” he commented, confused. 

“I- I took a test.” 

He was still looking at her in confusion. 

“I’m pregnant!” She hissed. 

Shock filled Sans, making everything pause for a moment around him. 

Pregnant? 

But how- 

Oh shit- 

He’d definitely been thinking about her being pregnant when he’d fucked her silly on Halloween… 

Judging by the look on (Y/n)’s face, he’d been silent for too long. 

"sweetheart… i… r-really?" He asked almost silently, knowing that sweat was starting to run down his skull. 

She didn’t say anything for a moment, then her eyes dropped to the floor and she shook her head to herself, letting go of him and starting to turn away. 

“no- sweetheart-” Sans grabbed her by her shoulders. “sweetheart, i- jus’...” 

“You don’t… you didn’t plan…” She clenched her jaw. “You’re not the kind of guy to want-” 

“sweetheart- angel, ya think ya can stop defamin’ my character long ‘nough ta hear me out?” He joked tightly. She met his eyelights, an angry little furrow between her brows, and he lifted a finger to smooth it out. “sweetheart, there’s somethin’ ya gotta know… monsters- we can’t have kids wit’out intendin’ ta do it-”

“Are you-?!” (Y/n) demanded angrily, livid to think he would accuse her of anything dishonest, but he moved his finger to her lips to stop her before he continued. 

“an’, i may not've been intendin’ ta have kids wit ya right that moment, but- there’s no doubt i was thinkin’ ‘bout it a lot on halloween…” She tentatively reassessed his expression. “but obviously, i _was_ thinkin’ ‘bout knockin’ ya up, an’ seems like that was ‘nough ta get th’ job done…” He pulled her close and pressed his teeth to her lips, deepening the kiss with his tongue and pressing her close to him for a few moments before he pulled back. “stars- i love ya, angel,” he murmured, resting his skull against hers.

(Y/n) wrapped her hands in his shirt again, taking deep, shaky breaths, on the edge of crying again. “I hate these stupid hormones,” she muttered, “they’re fucking with my moods…” 

Sans chuckled, speaking softly with a tone of awe in his voice, “can’t believe y’re gonna have my baby…” 

She chuckled back at that, looking up when he straightened and pulled away, reaching for his pocket. 

"hate ta break this up, 'specially when i got ya 'gainst me, but, i gotta talk ta a man 'bout a fish. ya gonna be a'right fer a minute, angel?" 

She nodded and Sans took his phone farther into the house, away from the dining room full of people and far enough that (Y/n) wouldn't overhear him before dialing. 

It didn't take long for an answer, picked up on the first ring. 

_"WHAT?"_

"hi ta you, too, bro," Sans greeted with a snort. 

_"YES, HELLO, WHAT?"_

"'ey, uh, bro…" 

_"WHAT IS IT, SANS, SPIT IT OUT!"_

"ya busy right now?" 

_"NO MORE THAN USUAL… WHY?"_

"well, i was wonderin' if ya'd be able ta get undyne an' come over ta-" 

_"WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT?"_

"heh… well, bro… ya remember my girl, (y/n), right?" 

_"THE HUMAN THAT FOR SOME REASON I DON'T UNDERSTAND ACTUALLY ENJOYS YOUR COMPANY AND STUPID JOKES? YES. HOW COULD I FORGET HER WHEN I SAW HER TWO WEEKS AGO FOR PUZZLE NIGHT,"_ Papyrus sighed with the tone of suffering a fool. 

"oh, right, yeah. heh, jus' a lil scattered, bro. uh- anyway, ya know that human holiday stuff that's goin' on; we went ta her parents house, an' they're bein' real closed minded assholes. misgenderin' an' denyin' identities left an' right. not ta mention th' homo- an' monster- phobia they're spewin'." 

_"AND YOU CALLED ME BECAUSE…?"_

"figured they could use you an' undyne givin' 'em a lesson in respect fer others." 

" _SO THEY'RE INSULTING YOU AND OTHER PEOPLE THERE?"_ Papyrus asked, deadpan. 

"yeah, pretty much, bro." 

_"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ME, AND WHY WOULD I CARE?"_

"'cause they're insultin' yer lil niblin'." 

_"MY… My Nibling?"_

"yeah," Sans confirmed with an amused smirk lifting his sharp teeth at the soft tone in his brother's voice. 

_"WELL, WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAD WITH THAT- AND WHY IS THIS THE FIRST I'M HEARING OF IT?!"_

Back to angry and indignant. 

"sorry, bro, jus' found out." 

_"YOU- YOU JUST- YOU'RE WORTHLESS FOR A MONSTER, YOU KNOW THAT?! I'M ON MY WAY!"_

Sans chuckled, hearing the call end before he even got a chance to answer. 

. 

Papyrus angrily jabbed at his phone and waited for Undyne to pick up. 

It took longer than he thought was acceptable, but finally, she answered, _"what the hell do ya want?!"_

"GOOD EVENING TO YOU, TOO," he snarked. 

_"Yeah, yeah, what d'ya want, Papyrus? I'm tryin' to spend time with my girlfriend!"_

"I NEED YOU TO COME WITH ME ON A MISSION." 

_"Like hell! I just said; I'm tryin' to spend time with my girlfriend!"_

"UNDYNE, DO YOU KNOW ANY MONSTERS WHO ARE STUPID ENOUGH TO NOT REALIZE THEY'VE BECOME A PARENT WHILE IT'S HAPPENING?" 

She gave a bark of laughter. _"Maybe your idiot brother, why?"_

"HIS GIRLFRIEND'S FAMILY IS INSULTING MY NIBLING- _AND I WILL RAIN THE FURY OF THE UNDERGROUND DOWN ON THEM FOR IT_!"

 _"Yeah, sure, nice thought there, but, what the hell does that have to do with me?!"_ She demanded. 

"THEY ARE ALSO MISGENDERING PEOPLE-" 

_"So they're assholes who need to be smacked around for sure, still not seeing why_ I _should care,"_ she told him stubbornly, though he could tell it was just the old Underground mentality of staying out of other people's fights to protect yourself and the ones you love. 

"THEY ARE DISRESPECTING AND DEVALUING YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH ALPHYS." 

_"Whaaat?!"_ She yelled, the phone rattling with her fury. _"Why didn't ya say so, punk?! I'll be there in a minute!"_

Papyrus chuckled as he heard her apologizing to Alphys before she even hung up the phone.

_"Sorry, baby, I'll be back in a bit, I gotta go punch some homophobic-"_

He realized that he'd been so worked up when Sans had been on the phone he had forgotten to get the address of where they were. 

He sighed at the thought of having to call again, but as he turned his phone to do so, he saw a message from his brother, and opened it to see an address. 

. 

“a’right, angel. i ain’t lettin’ anyone treat ya like y’re less than th’ perfect angel i know ya are… an’ i ain’t lettin’ ‘em say jack shit ta upset ya,” Sans told her as he walked back to the living room, quickly typing out a message on his phone and sticking it back into his pocket. “so imma get ya outta here, take ya someplace where ya feel good." 

"Sans, we can't just leave and pretend none of this happened," she sighed. 

"course not, sweetheart. gotta say our goodbyes first. heh. but ya can bet yer sweet ass i ain't lettin' 'em talk ta ya like that an' upsetin' ya.” He guided her to lean against him with his hands on her waist, his skull ducking to nuzzle skeleton kisses into the crook of her neck. "mmm, no wonder i want ya so bad. can't keep my hands off a ya." 

(Y/n) laughed at that. "You never even _try_ to keep your hands off of me!" 

"heh, got me there, angel." He nuzzled and kissed her, a rumbling starting in his chest. "still can't wait ta fill ya wit my magic so ya can feed th' baby," he murmured to her, his thumbs reaching out to rub over her belly. 

"Oh, is that how it works?" She asked, teasing, but also asking to know. 

"yep," he told her, the rumbling in his chest getting louder, "gonna have ta keep givin' ya magic so ya can keep givin' it ta th' baby, since ya don't have any a yer own…" 

"Sans, are you… are you _purring_?" She asked in surprise. 

"heh… uh, yeah…" His cheekbones started to glow a little. 

After a moment, he pulled back, looking into her eyes and grinning. "can ya wait here, angel? i wanna talk ta yer parents fer a sec," he told her, pressing a soft nudge of his teeth to her lips before pulling back. 

(Y/n) watched him walk back into the dining room, a bit surprised and nervous about what was going to happen in there. 

She rubbed her hands over each other, fiddling with her fingers for a moment, trying to play out what would happen and if she'd need to intervene. 

She looked up in surprise as most of her family left the dining room. 

"Are you ok?" Emily asked, coming up to her and giving her a hug. 

"Y- well… Upset, and maybe a bit… um… hormonal… Was I… was I too harsh…?" 

"No," Dan told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"I'd be giving them a dressing down, but I honestly think Sans has a handle on it," Greg put in. 

"Yeah, no kidding," Linda softly scoffed. 

"What did you tell him that made him flip that switch?" Dan asked, his tone suggesting that he already knew, but was going to make her say it, and embarrass her as much as possible in the process. 

Damn siblings… 

"What do you mean?" (Y/n) asked in confusion about the switch flipping he mentioned. 

"He _means_ ," Linda ennounciated, "that Sans's been calm, cool, and collected, trying to impress his honey's family all night, you stormed out and he followed you, and when he came back-" 

"BAM! He had death in his eyes- uh, eye sockets." Dan cut in. 

"Yeah, that," Linda agreed. 

"He- he was nervous, when you were arguing," Laura put in a bit nervous herself, hesitant to speak around all the new people. 

Emily nodded. "Every time someone else said anything to speak up, he was nodding like, 'yeah, what the fuc's wrong wit yew closed minded assholes,'" they paused as the others laughed at their awful impression, "but any time _you_ spoke up, he was trying to pull you away from them, like he was nervous you'd get hit or something." 

"I- uh- l-let's go sit down, and I'll tell you about it," (Y/n) offered, feeling her nerves amplify by at least twenty. "I'm just- just going to check in on the other room, first…" 

"Let us know if there's any bodies to clean up," Dan joked, and (Y/n) shot her brother a reprimanding look. 

Taking a few paces toward the dining room, she tried to listen to make out what they were saying, but was pulled back to the living room when she heard someone quickly, and loudly, approaching the front door. 

The stomps up to the door confused her, and she opened it to see what was going on, only to be greeted by a very tall fish lady about to knock, her fist in the air. 

"Undyne…?" 

"Heya, squirt!" She greeted roughly. "Papyrus here told me ya got yerself a problem." 

She pushed past (Y/n), pausing in the entryway so that the smaller woman could greet the very tall skeleton behind her. 

"H-hi, Papyrus," she greeted, sweeping her arm to welcome him in despite the confusion showing on her face. Then it hit her; Sans had gone to talk to a man about a _fish-_ Undyne. 

Papyrus looked as menacing as usual, but there was also a proud fondness under it as he looked down at her. 

"WHERE IS MY IDIOT BROTHER?" 

. 

Sans stopped next to the chair he’d been sitting in a few moments ago, and cleared his nonexistent throat, making everyone turn to him. 

“thanks fer havin’ me. the food was decent, unlike some a th’ company." He glanced over (Y/n) and Greg's parents. 

"kid,” he directed at Emily, “good luck wit th’ swim team, give ’em hell. henry, ya got a good kid. dan, linda, greg, nice ta meet ya,” he motioned to Laura, “nice ta meet ya, too, laura, usually, i’d probably send some innocent, friendly flirtin’ yer way, but, uh, since my amazin’ly sexy an’ beautiful girlfriend jus’ told me she’s carryin’ my baby, i can’t even think a anythin’ ta say!” He laughed and looked up to the head of the table where (Y/n)’s mom and dad were, not commenting on the stunned looks on everyone’s faces. "'cept ta ask ya," he gestured from Dan to Henry, "ta please go keep my angel company. see, she's takin' this all harder than normal, an' she's feelin' kinda-" his eyelights went to (Y/n)'s parents, his pleasant expression curving into a scowl, " _hurt_." 

Sans waited until he was alone in the dining room with the two sets of parents, giving his jaw a scratch as he waited. 

"Who do you think you are? Coming into _my_ house and ordering _my_ fami-" 

"heh." Sans cut (Y/n)'s dad off with a look. "ya really ain't treatin' 'em like family. if family was actually 'mportant ta ya, ya'd accept 'em all th' way they are." He tilted his skull and rolled the opposite shoulder to loosen it up as he walked closer to the head of the table where they were. 

"You don't scare me," Mark told him, looking pretty strong with the table between them. 

" _frank_ ly, mark," Sans paused and pointed his gaze to him, "i don't give a _shit_ if i scare ya 'r not. 'cause _i_ know what i'm capable of, an' if ya piss me off-" In a blink, Sans was next to Mark, a hand on his shoulder. "then y're gonna find out, too." In another blink, Sans was back on the other side of the table, a dangerous grin on his face. 

Mark looked sufficiently startled and the others shared his nervous expression. 

"now, if there's one thing that's true from the things 'bout me that've gotten 'round, 's that i'm _very_ protective a what's mine." The four at the table flinched at the way he growled the word 'mine.' "an' i _definitely_ don't like anyone _hurtin'_ my girl." 

They flinched again, grabbing for each others hands. 

"Now listen here, you monster filth-" 

"nah, you listen, buddy," Sans cut in. "ya can say whatever ya want 'bout me, i don't give a fuck 'bout what ya think a me- mighta wanted ta impress ya when i got here, show ya that yer daughter's in good _phalanges_ ," he flexed his hands at them, "but 's pretty obvious that she's in better hands wit me 'an wit you." 

He shifted a bit, then looked back up at them, seeing a glaring hatred that had been hidden before. 

"I want you out of my house," (Y/n)'s dad tried to order. 

"heh. oh, b'lieve me, imma get outta here fast as i can. first, i gotta warn ya, though; ya ever fuckin' touch a hair on my angel, _or_ on my lil one's skulls, an' ain't anythin' gonna be able ta save ya."

(Y/n)'s dad slammed his hands on the table as he stood, and less than a moment after, Mark did the same. 

"You can't treat us like this, you disgusting monster!" 

"Yeah! You're in the human world! Our word is law!" Mark agreed angrily. 

"listen, fuckwad. monsters _actually_ believe that family is 'mportant, but, 'mportant as it is, sometimes ya gotta cut some out… an' imma support whatever my angel says. she don't want ya in our lives, that's on you, yer loss 'f a perfect angel. but if she, bein' the lovin', fergivin' person she is, decides ta let ya stay? y're gonna treat 'er right. i ain't _ever_ leavin' 'er, 'less she makes me, but i'm still gonna be in 'er life ferever 'cause a th' baby. an' if ya want her in yer life, y're gettin' me an' our lil one, too; we're a package deal, now." 

"What gives you the _right_ -" (Y/n)'s mom started to demand, but Sans cut her off with a glare that he then shared around with everyone. 

"'cause she's my girl, an' carryin' our next generation. an' 'case ya didn't know, or fergot… it was kill it be killed underground- an' i ain't afraid ta bring that way a life up here ta protect my angel," he growled.

There was a pause, then Rachel asked, "what makes you think that the baby is even yours? Can you even _make_ children?" 

Sans snorted as he scoffed at that thought. 

_"Rachel,"_ (Y/n)'s mom scolded, not liking some part of the insinuations about her daughter. "But, really, how would you even… manage?" 

"heh," Sans shook his skull, then turned to (Y/n)'s mom. "i could _show_ ya," he told her, making a pat at the crotch of his pants where his baculum was, "but, think i can answer both a yer questions," he nodded between both women, "by jus' sayin' i made 'er scream my name _all night long_ . an' i do it _often_."

The four humans sputtered, offended and not sure what to say, exactly as Sans had intended. 

“so, ‘gain, thanks fer havin’ me," he told them, his voice returning to a pleasant, if a little smug tone. "we’re headin’ out, an’ imma go try ta put another bun in that oven,” he thumbed over his shoulder to the other room where (Y/n) was, “before my bro gets here, all pissed 'cause-” 

“Uh, Sans…?” (Y/n) called from the doorway. 

“yeah, angel?” He asked, looking over at her with a loving grin. 

“Papyrus is here…” She told him uncertainly. 

“SANS, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" The tall skeleton himself shouted as he entered the dining room. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU _CALLED_ ME TELLING ME THAT I’M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE! THAT DESERVES AN IN PERSON VISIT, AT _LEAST_!!” 

Sans chuckled and walked over to (Y/n), telling her, “thanks, sweetheart,” as he nuzzled her cheek with his teeth in a kiss. 

“sorry, bro, y’know, th’ human holiday stuff's goin' on, we’re over here visitin, an’ were gonna tell th’ grandparents, but i wanted ya ta know first.” 

“I- I’M THE FIRST ONE THAT KNEW..?”

“yeah, bro, ‘course.”

“WELL, THAT’S DIFFERENT, THEN… OBVIOUSLY YOU WANTED THE BEST TO KNOW FIRST, AND TIME WAS OF THE ESSENCE; IT IS IMPORTANT TO TELL THE GRANDPARENTS, AFTER ALL,” Papyrus relented, sounding flattered and a bit flustered. 

"yep, that's what happened," he agreed. "'nyway, boss, imma let you an' undyne take care a this," he gestured to the table, "an' imma take this angel home an' make sure she's stress free." 

"YES- WE WILL TAKE CARE OF… _THIS_ SITUATION…" Papyrus told him, glaring at the humans still at the table. "YOU MAKE SURE MY NIBBLING IS COMFORTABLE…" 

"What the hell is a 'nibbling'?" (Y/n)'s dad asked, sounding frustrated that he was missing something. 

"That's what Emily is to you," (Y/n) answered him, one hand on Sans', the other on her stomach, though she hadn't even started showing, yet. 

Undyne was standing just through the doorway, and switched spots with them as they passed. 

"So! Ya think it's ok ta go and smack talk people's relationships, huh?! Their _identity_ ?! Well, ya got another _think_ comin'! Hahahahaha!" 

"Please tell me she's not going to actually _kill_ them…" (Y/n) looked into Sans' eyelights, half joking, half seriously afraid. 

"nah, don't worry, angel," Sans assured her. "did ya say bye ta everyone, already?" 

"No…"

After a few quick goodbyes, Sans hurried her from the house, joking over his shoulder that the others should probably leave, too, so that they had deniability- 

At least, (Y/n) hoped he was joking… 

They were quiet on the way back from (Y/n)'s parents house, but when they got to her place, Sans spoke. 

"whatever ya decide ta do 'bout 'em, i'm on yer side, angel." 

She smiled at him and closed the door, locking it behind them. "Thanks, Sans… That means a lot to me…" She let out a sigh and wiped at her eyes. "Damn hormones," she grumbled. 

Sans chuckled and pulled her to him, nuzzling her jaw. "they make ya smell fuckin' delicious," he told her. "plus ya look pretty when ya cry… so, nothin' ta worry 'bout." 

"Yeah?" She asked, a small sniffle still in her voice. 

A light growl rumbled in his ribs. "yeah." 

And just like that, those same hormones that had made her cry for no reasonable reason made desire spike in her, sending her body into overdrive to ready itself. 

Sans let out another growl, a needy undercurrent to this one. "angel, ya smell fuckin'- jus'- _nnnnggggggghh…_ c'mon, sweetheart, let's get ya outta that uncomfortable lookin' dress…" 

In moments, they were in the bedroom, Sans tossing the dress away, murmuring against her lips, "give th’ lil one room ta grow, huh?" 

He kissed her, tongue tangling with hers as his hands roamed over her, along her back, up her sides, over her hips, thumbs skimming over her belly as they moved up to her ribs. He gave a gentle grope to them before moving them to grope her breasts. 

Sans left her mouth, nipping at her collarbone as his hands kneaded her breasts, nuzzling down to them in skeleton kisses before he pulled back. "mm, lookit these gorgeous tits…" He stroked over the soft mounds, watching his hands circling them. "this gorgeous _body_ … i like th' decorations ya got on, too, matchin', even," he commented as he trailed his hands around her to the band of her bra. "but i wanna see ya wit'out 'em…" The bra was tossed away, and Sans was again fondling her. "mmm, there we go, angel…" 

(Y/n) moaned and clutched at the shoulders of his jacket, small cries and whimpers leaving her as he toyed with her sensitive flesh. She let out a moan of his name and an answering growl left him before he wrapped his arms around her thighs, lifting her against him and laying her back on the edge of the bed. 

His teeth were on her lips, his skull tilting from side to side as he kissed her, tongue winding around and stroking against hers. 

When he pulled back, his hands trailed down her sides, hooking under the band of her underwear and pulling them off, tucking them into his pocket with a wink. 

(Y/n) laughed, muttering about him being a pervert, but he just snickered with her, running his hands along her legs as he stepped back between her thighs. 

A soft growl rumbled in his nonexistent throat. "stars, sweetheart, ya look s' fuckin' _hot_ all spread out fer me like this…" The hot gravelly tone of his voice sent a shiver of need through her, prompting Sans to drag the sharp tips of his phalanges over the backs of her thighs as his tongue moved over his sharp teeth. 

He took his hands from her to shrug off his jacket, letting it fall to the ground as his hands moved to flip up his shirt, showing that he was wearing a belt. He watched her hungry expression with a smirk as he flicked the material from side to side to release it, then let it hang open as he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, another rumble leaving him as he caught sight of a dribble of need running down her pussy. He let his pants drop as he took (Y/n)'s thighs in his hands and wrapped them around him, leaning over her to nuzzle and lick at her nipples. 

(Y/n) moaned, arching to him and clawing at his back under his shirt, pulling at it until he straightened enough that she could pull it off, the fabric springing off and landing above her on the bed. 

Sans chuckled and pushed into her, the chuckles stopping and immediately becoming a moan as he felt how wet she was. 

“nnngh- fuckin’ _stars_ , doll- ya- _uunff_ ! ya feel like ya been waitin’ fer me all day…” He gasped as he slid out and bucked his hips to push back in. “y’re so tight- so fuckin’ _tight_ , angel,” he groaned, falling forward over her and moaning loudly as he kept thrusting. 

(Y/n) let out little mewls and needy whines as Sans moved, and she could feel him filling her, the way we spread her open when he pushed in, and the way she emptied when he pulled out. Her hands grasped at him, but she was unable to keep a tight grip. 

Sans could feel her at the edge, starting to tighten around him with every thrust, and moved, her hips opening and back arching a little more as his patella found the bed, using it to steady him as he shifted and started hitting a new angle. 

“Ye- fu-sh!” (Y/n) cried out, trying not to shriek at the new feeling. “Ahh! God!” Sans was rubbing over the perfect spot, making her cry out with each thrust as she felt her muscles tensing around him. “Ahhhhngh- ahhhh- ahhhh- ahhhh- fuck- ahhhh- ahhhh- ahhhh- please- ahhhh- _ahhhh- please_!” 

Sans panted, his skull drifting to the crook of her neck as he thrust into her, doubting he’d ever be able to stop moving if she asked- she felt too damn good around him. “f- fuck- sw- sweetheart- c- come-” he stuttered, then bore down with a groan, and growled, _“come for me, sweetheart.”_

(Y/n) came with a scream, her body arching as her fingers dug into his bones. 

Sans let out a choked noise, pressing his pelvis to her as tight as he could, grabbing her ass to hold her against him, still rocking to try and push in despite being bottomed out. “fuck-! ya feel s’fuckin’ good, sweetheart! stars, yer pussy musta been- _hhhhh-_ ! starvin’ ta be- _unngh-_ suckin’ at me like that-!” He nuzzled kisses into her skin before groaning out, “stars, ya feel so fuckin’ _gooood_ …” 

(Y/n) felt Sans moving, not able to open her eyes fully as he shifted her, turning so that her legs were around him while he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“nnngh, stars- c’mere, angel,” he coaxed softly, his hands moving to her hips, guiding her to grind on him. He tilted his skull back, and she leaned down, kissing him as she shifted. His tongue met hers and danced with it while he spread his femurs a little and started thrusting up into her. 

(Y/n)’s hands stroked over his skull and down his vertebrae, along his clavicles and ribs, up his humorous to wrap loosely around his vertebrae, holding herself up. She started letting little moans out into his mouth, and it made him quicken his pace, his hands urging her hips to rock faster while he thrust up harder. 

They parted as they both panted for breath, (Y/n) resting her forehead against his skull. 

“nn- nnngh- fuc- fuck,” Sans groaned as he reached the edge of orgasm. A few more curses fell from his mouth before he came with nothing short of a roar; _“uuuuuuuuunnnngh!”_ He fell back on the bed as he came, his pelvis jerking and almost bucking her off. (Y/n) grabbed onto his ribs to resist falling, making him come harder, with another wild noise, and she came around him again with a cry as the tingling and extra pressure from his magic filled her. “oh fuck- oh _fuck_ ! (y/n), angel- stars- ya feel s'good- ah, stars-! ya feel s' fuckin' _good_ ," he moaned, sounding nothing short of helpless to the way he was feeling. 

"S-S-S-Sa-ansss," she stuttered as her body shuddered. 

Sans couldn't take his eyelights from her, watching her face contort like she was in pain, her brow pinched and lips parted. "fuck, angel, c'mere," he coaxed, his rough voice rumbling through his bones as he guided her down to his ribcage and moved them, rolling so that she was on the bottom and lifted her so her ass was laying on his femurs, her knees up around his pelvis and keeping his cock in her to stop any cum from dripping out of her. "there ya go, sweetheart," he murmured to her softly, watching as she gazed up at him, looking completely wrecked. "take it all in, take all a my magic in ta feed our lil soulling." 

(Y/n) lips quirked in a grin. "Soulling?" 

Sans' grin fell a bit. "y- yeah," he admitted sheepishly. "like duckling, but a soul 'stead a a duck…" (Y/n) giggled and Sans grumbled, looking away. "why ya gotta wreck such a perfect moment, angel…" He muttered, his skull shading the color of his magic. 

(Y/n) made a sad noise, her eyes actually watering as her face turned to a pout. 

Sans looked back, half panicked. "sw-sweetheart, i didn't mean- ya didn't ruin anythin'," he rushed to assure her, one hand awkwardly going to stroke over her soul to comfort her. 

"Why ya gotta be so mean?" She mimicked his wording. 

"angel- i- i-" 

"You looked so happy," she told him over his stuttering. 

Sans stopped and blinked at her in confusion. 

"Now you just look like a sourpuss. I want my happy Sans back," she complained. 

Sans blinked again, letting out a soft "heh" as his jaw turned up in a soft grin again. "i'm always happy when i'm wit ya, angel," he told her, laying down and rolling so they were side by side, nuzzling her with skeleton kisses. "ya make me th' happiest monster 'round… an' th' luckiest," he murmured, his hand going to stroke over her belly. 

**Added reconciliation.**

They laid there for a moment before Sans finally pulled out, just in time to be free as (Y/n)'s phone went off from somewhere. 

"Huh?" (Y/n) looked around the room, mumbling, "where the hell…" 

Sans shortcutted and reappeared on the bed a moment later with her phone, looking at it. "'s… 's yer parents…" He looked up at her. 

(Y/n) withdrew inside herself a bit and held out her hand. 

Stars, he hated that look on her face. "ya sure ya wanna answer it…?" He gently asked. "i'm wit ya if ya don't- ya don't have ta talk ta anyone who makes ya feel bad- paps an' i are here fer ya- we're yer family, too, angel… ya don't have ta keep 'em 'round…" 

She took the phone and took a breath before answering. "Hello?" 

_"(Y/n), baby- I'm so glad you answered- I- we, we're sorry, baby… We obviously didn't mean for tonight to get out of hand like that…"_

"Mom, that doesn't change what you said. I'm upset about _what_ you said, not that it was said. Finding out you feel like that about- about your grandchild… I'm sure that as a mom you understand the desire to protect your-" she glanced back at Sans with a small smile- "soulling…" 

Sans smiled back to her and put his hand on her knee. 

_"Y-yes, I- I do… and… I- (Y/n) I was just worried about you! He- he's a monster, and I guess… I never really bothered to learn much about monsters before… They never had anything to do with my life before…!"_

"They do, now," (Y/n) told her. 

_"I know,"_ she assured, _"I know, baby… I just… I don't know why I thought what I did, but I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry… And Sans, I wanted to tell him sorry, too…"_

"You do?" 

_"Yes, so, next time you see him, please tell him that I'm sorry, and I'm going to try to do better… Your father, too, just- he's on the phone with Dan to apologize. After this we're calling your cousins…"_ She sighed, taking a long breath. _"I guess we messed up a lot this year… a- anyway, I wanted to apologize, and… I hope we'll see you tomorrow- you and Sans both, of course… We still want to have our holiday traditions…"_

"We-" (Y/n) took a breath and let it out. "We'll think about it, mom. I'll talk to Sans… That's the best I can promise, though." 

_"Ok, baby- I… I just want to tell you we love you, and want the best life for you, and if that involves Sans- we're glad to have him in our family…"_

"Thanks, mom…" 

_"And I'm- I'm excited to be a grandma! Wh- whatever you have, they'll be your baby, and I'll- I'll be happy to be in their life."_

"...I'll let you know if we're coming tomorrow, after I talk to Sans." 

_"O-ok. Happy holidays, we hope to see you tomorrow night!"_

(Y/n) hung up the phone and laid against Sans. 

"ya wanna go?" 

"I don't know…" She admitted. 

Sans wrapped his arms around her, and nuzzled against the top of her head. "whatever ya decide, i'm here fer ya, angel." 

“Let’s sleep on it,” (Y/n) suggested as she laid back and cuddled against him. 

“a’right, sweetheart, whatever ya decide.” He pulled the blankets around them and tucked her close against him, running his hand over her belly. “love ya, angel,” he murmured to her softly.

“I love you, too, Sans,” she told him as she started to drift off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No disrespect is meant by this fic, but as I am not every member of the LGBTQ+ community, nor from every race or religion- I may have messed up something up or overlooked some detail, and for that I apologize. 
> 
> Did I fuck something up? ... I really hope not, but if I did, let me know...  
> Or, if you somehow made it this far disregarding the NO HATE note at the top, go ahead, send me hate mail, I'm ready. 
> 
> If you have anything you want to send me you can do so on my [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> So... I couldn't decide if I wanted to make it so that they actually ended up pregnant, and just kinda left it there, unasked or answered... lol.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, why not go check out my other stuff? 
> 
> I also posted a chapter of [Life with the Bone Brigade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584485) today and [Captive Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589097) is another story I write!  
> And I have a [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/) if you want to swing by and check it out.  
> 


End file.
